OneNightStand? Yeah Right
by missymagi
Summary: Clary and Jace meet at a club and get together for one night and Clary just can't keep away from him
1. Chapter 1

Jace knew it was his last night in the city and he wanted to make it count before he moved back into the suburban. He decided to spend his night at the club Pandora. Jace had a plan and that plan was to lose his virginity so that way he could become Mr. Popular fast.

He searched around the club searching for a perfect one-night-stand. Jace's gaze fell short on a small redheaded girl who was wearing a short black skirt and a maroon tank top. He watched her as she shooed her nerdy guy friend away while drinking something from the bar.

Jace made his way over to her quickly. Up close her hair was slightly disheveled, which he found endearing. "Hey." He said to her. She glanced at him and nodded her head as acknowledgement.

"So what are we drinking tonight." I gave her my best cocky grin.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't know what _you're _drinking, but _I'm_ drinking a Long Island ice tea."

Jace waved at the bartender to give her another round while he got a drink as well. Once he saw her getting a little tipsy, he asked her to dance.

Jace didn't even have to move her much. She grinding him all on her own and Jace couldn't help, but feel so aroused. He picked the perfect girl. The girl fell sluggishly onto him and he helped steady her. Jace led her to a room that said "employees only". The girl grabbed the collar of Jace's shirt and began making out with him.

She pulled off Jace's shirt as Jace pulled off hers. She had on a lacy black bra and she looked gorgeous. Jace slid his hands under her bra and began to rub her breast. The girl started moaning and began to suck really hard on Jace's neck. The girl pushed Jace to the floor and climbed on top of him while sucking on his stomach all the way down to the hem of his jeans. Jace began to moan and felt a tightness begin to form as the girl started to unbutton his jeans.

Then just as abruptly at this make-out session began, it ended. The girl climbed off Jace and started shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl said. "I never done this before and I just can't." Jace stared at the girl.

"Hey it's alright. You were doing fine." Jace pretended that he knew what he was doing to reassure the poor girl.

"I don't even know your name." she sighed.

"It's Jace." He said roughly.

"I'm Clary." The girl said nervously.

"Pretty name, like the herb." Jace stated and she only stared at him. "Look Clary, sometimes you need to live a little. You don't want to be the last of your friends to lose your virginity right?" He asked. The girl nodded. "So why not take a leap of faith and do it with someone as hot as me. It is a once in a life time chance." Jace beamed.

At first it looked like Clary was going to leave, but then she jumped right back onto Jace's chest and began to pick up where she left off. Her hands quickly undid his buttons, while he sucked on her neck and groped her boobs.

Clary started to rub up and down Jace's thigh and he began to moan. He felt the tightness in his boxers get tighter and he felt a little wetness. He looked over at Clary's face and noticed how she looked a little lost. Jace didn't know what to say to he kept kissing Clary's neck.

Clary pulled away from his neck kisses and pulled off Jace's boxers. She put her hands on his penis and began to rub it up and down. Jace kept making noises such as groaning and moaning. Then Clary put her mouth on it causing Jace to really start moaning. The feeling of Clary's mouth sucking felt like fireworks.

Clary pulled away and went back to kissing Jace's mouth. It was Jace's turn to tease Clary. He pulled off her skirt and saw that she was wearing a black thong. He began to rub is fingers up and down on her vagina and heard her moaning to the touch. Jace slipped off Clary's thong and lay on top of her. The kissing was so hot that Jace didn't think he could bare it anymore. "This might hurt a little bit." He said in-between his and her groans. Jace felt himself enter her and Clary let out a gasp of pain, but also a gasp of pleasure.

Soon afterwards they both began to put their clothes back on and Jace turned to face the girl. "I had a great time." he grinned. The girl blushed and nodded at him. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he was never going to see the girl again so he left.

.X.

_What a night_ Clary thought. She couldn't believe she really did it and judging by the sounds that came out of the boy's, Jace's, mouth, she must have been pretty good. Clary was worried about the unprotected sex, but thank God she got her period this morning. _Dodged a bullet with that one___she thought.

The next day Clary got dressed for school wearing black leggings tucked into knee high leather boots with a long purple tank. She ran out the door and quickly to her first period class, Chemistry.

She started doodling on her notebook when she heard her teacher announce a new kid would be in their class. Clary turned to meet the gaze of the man that took her virginity.

"Class this is Jace, our new student." Mrs. Mark beamed. "Jace, you may pick a seat where ever you would like." Jace nodded as he picked up his books. A smirk appeared on his face as he walked over to the gaping Clary. Clary couldn't help but let her jaw hang open when she realized he was making his way over to sit at her chem. table that was in the back of the room.

"Long time no see, Clary." Jace grinned.

"Hey." She said dryly. Jace scooted his chair closer to Clary and began to fiddle with her hair. Clary didn't have enough will power to move and she let out a shiver.

"Are you cold?" Jace whispered hotly in her ear. He began to rub his hands up and down her arms really slowly, leaving a trail of goosebumps each time.

_Oh hell_! Clary screamed in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to the Mortal Instruments that would be the lovely Miss Cassandra Claire.**

When Jace left the girl, Clary, after having sex with her, he couldn't help but feel disappointed that he would never see her again. Jace began to wonder why he even cared. _It was a one nightstand._ Jace thought fiercely. _That girl doesn't matter_. But no matter how much Jace tried to make that girl disappear from his mind, he couldn't do it. Jace wanted to see her again.

He couldn't believe that the Lightwoods made him go to school today. They knew that Jace spent the whole night partying for his last night in NYC, but they still made him go anyways. Jace told the Lightwoods that he would come to their new house before five AM so the Lightwoods left him in the city to do whatever he wanted. Being the Lightwoods' adopted child, they were pretty lenient with Jace.

When Jace finished at the club he grabbed a taxi and drove to his new house. The house was huge and was a ton better than the dinky little apartment that he and the whole Lightwood family had to share. He made his way groggily to his new bedroom and was pleased to see that he would be sharing it with no one. Jace's room was even on the opposite side of all the other bedrooms. The bedroom was plain with white walls, olive green carpet, and an olive green bed spread to match the rug. Jace fell asleep with dreams of the fiery redhead who turned Jace into a man.

Alec drove Jace and Isabelle to school in his black Dodge Charger, his most prized possession

"So what are your first period classes, guys?" Alec asked with little enthusiasm. Jace felt bad for Alec because Alec had finally come out of the closet when they found out that they were moving. Now Alec had to start the process all over again.

"I have chem. first." Jace answered. "I hate chem."

"I have English." Isabelle said. "What do you have Alec?"

"I have Spanish." And then the conversation dried out.

Jace had somehow managed to find the chem. room without being completely late. The teacher, Mrs. Mark announced him to the class, but Jace couldn't care less. His attention was drawn to the back of the room like some kind of cosmic force. His gaze was guided to a pretty little redheaded girl who was absorbed in her drawings. As if she felt his gaze, she looked up and met his eyes. Jace grinned.

"Jace, you may pick a seat where ever you would like." Mrs. Mark had said. Jace's grin widened as he made his way over to Clary's table. Conveniently, Clary was one of two students who didn't seem to have a lab partner. _Perfect._

"Long time no see, Clary." Jace grinned.

"Hey." She said dryly. Jace scooted his chair closer to Clary and began to fiddle with her hair. Clary shivered which Jace couldn't help to notice.

"Are you cold?" Jace whispered into her ear. He began to rub his hands up and down her arms to warm her up a bit. He also noticed that goosebumps began to form on her arms. This pleased Jace.

The teacher kept talking about bondings, but Jace was certainly not paying attention. He was too busy watching Clary draw. She started drawing smiley faces which soon turned into a person. The bell finally rang and Clary shot up fast. Jace quickly grabbed her wrist not wanting to lose his chance to talk to her.

"Hey." Jace breathed. Clary turned around slowly eyeing Jace's hand on her wrist. Jace knew that he should probably let go, but he decided not to.

"Hi." Clary said shyly and looked him in the eyes. Now that he was sober he could see that her eyes are a beautiful shade of green. They were like emeralds. So pure- well they were till he took her virginity.

"So I was wondering when you wanted to have another night like the one we shared last night." Jace said. Clary's eyes widened causing Jace to grin. Jace added, "Well technically it was this morning."

Clary's face turned from shock to pure anger. "Last night was just a onetime thing! I will not be your booty call and we will never speak of this ever again!" She yelled quietly.

"Come on baby. Don't be like that." Jace draped his arm around her shoulders and began to guide Clary out of the classroom. "I know you don't mean that."

"Of course I mean that!" Clary wailed. "I don't know what type of girl you think I am, but I can tell you that I am more than some slut you can call whenever you are feeling horny!"

Jace didn't want to stay on the topic much longer because he didn't know how he felt about the girl. He was conflicted. He unwrapped his arm from her shoulders and pulled out his schedule. "Do you have any of these classes?"

Clary grabbed his schedule and her expression turned into disappointment. "I have English and lunch with you." Jace wondered if she was upset that they had more classes together or if it was because they didn't have enough together. He had a feeling it was the first one. Jace sighed.

"I'll see you later." Clary said as she began to walk away. Jace followed her with his eyes as she ran up to some tall, geeky looking kid who was wearing glasses. Clary gave the kid a huge hug, and then she laughed and pecked the geek on the cheek. Jace felt a pang of anger fill through him. _That should be me._ Jace couldn't help but think that.

.X.

During lunch Clary waited for her best friend Simon to come to their table. Maia was suppose to be her chem. partner, but since she is out sick with mono, Clary guessed that Jace is now her new lab partner officially. Clary groaned at the thought. She couldn't believe her luck with Jace. She figured that if she ignores him, he will go away.

"Hey Clare-Bear!" Simon yelled in Clary's ear to scare her. Clary laughed because she knew not to react to it.

"Nice try Simanator, I am _so_ not falling for that ever again." Simon grinned. Simon was wearing a t-shirt that said "Got Game?" Clary never understood what exactly his t-shirts meant.

"So did you see the new kid?" Simon asked. Clary nodded in response. "The kid is pretty hot, right?" Clary stared at Simon's face to see if there was any trace of humor. There wasn't.

"Ummm, yeah I mean I guess." Clary felt suddenly awkward. "Is there…um something you uh want to tell me?"

"Uhhh not that I know of." Simon stared back at Clary looking confused. "Why?"

"Well you just said the new guy is hot, sooo…." Clary trailed off.

"New _guy_?" Simon said looking puzzled. "I didn't know there was a new guy. I was talking about the new _girl_ you idiot. Oh! Look! There she is!" Simon pointed in the direction behind Clary.

"Hey! I am not an idiot!" Clary glared. Then she whirled around to see a very tall, but gorgeous girl with black hair. The girl was wearing a high wasted shirt with thigh high heeled black boots and a fancy looking blue shirt tucked in. Clary watched as the girl walked over to sit with a guy who looked like the male version of her. The new girl then waved a hand over to someone else. Clary followed the wave to see Jace waving back at the girl. As if Jace felt Clary's stare, his eyes flashed to Clary's. Jace waved at her causing Clary to blush. Jace gave her a cocky grin and then walked over to the black haired girl.

"Who are the boys with her?" Simon asked. Clary turned her attention back to Simon.

"The blond is Jace. I don't know who the other guy is."

.X.

Clary made her way to English with the feeling of dread deep within her chest. She didn't want to see Jace. Clary was completely disappointed in herself for what she did with him. She arrived a second before the bell rang and saw that Jace was already in the seat that was of course next to Clary's. At least this time they weren't in the back together so maybe Jace would keep his hands to himself.

"Clary, come over here please." Mr. Matthews, her English teacher called. Clary made her way over to him carefully. She felt Jace's gaze on her back like a 20 lb weight.

"For the project I want you to work with Jace." Mr. Matthews smiled.

"What? Why?" Clary whined. Mr. Matthews' smile deflated.

"Jace picked you as his partner. Now go sit down." He turned to the class. "For the rest of the period, I want everyone to talk to your partner to plan."

"Hello Gorgeous." Jace said the second Clary sat down. Clary just glared at him in response. "So I was thinking we could go to my place after school to get started. "The sooner the better right?" Clary noticed that Jace looked nervous for about a split of a second.

"Sure." Clary said with a nod. Jace's cocky grin formed on his face.

"My brother, Alec will drive us. Oh and we have a cat." Jace's face filled with concern as he added, "You're not allergic to cats, right?"

"If I say yes, will this nightmare go away?" I said looking away from him.

"Don't be ridiculous. This can't be a nightmare if I am in it." Jace's smug grin returned.

"Ugh! I am done talking to you!" Clary stated as she opened her notebook to draw for the rest of the period.

.X.

Jace led Clary to Alec's car. Apparently Isabelle, the hot new kid (according to Simon) was staying late. The car ride was silent. Clary couldn't stop herself from gawking at Alec. He had gorgeous deep blue eyes. She felt herself blush each time she Jace caught her staring at Alec. When they arrived to the house, Jace grabbed Clary's hand and led her to his private wing of the house.

"Your house is so lovely!" Clary breathed. Jace smirked.

"Yeah , I guess." Then he looked at her. "I only moved in after our night of love."

"Oh." Was all Clary could say.

"Oh by the way, you might want to stop checking out Alec he's gay." Jace said while looking away.

"Seriously? Damn. So it is true, all the good guys are either taken or gay." Clary sighed. Jace looked at her darkly before he smirked at her.

"I am both single and straight, so I guess that statement is false."

Clary grinned at Jace. "Well I think I rest my case." Jace chuckled and then led Clary into his room. Clary looked around at his plain room. It was huge, but so empty. _Well he did just move in_, Clary figured.

The English project was to create a poem. Jace and Clary couldn't agree on a single line.

"Jace! We are not putting the word "loins" into our poem!" Clary cried out.

"Fine, fine." Jace said. "You know calling this "our poem" is kind of turning me on, Clary."

"Eww. You are disgusting!" Clary folded her arms over her chest.

Jace laughed. "You didn't seem to feel this way last night when you were sucking my cock."

Clary turned ghost pale. She just wanted that night to go away. "Can we please forget about it!"

"You didn't seem like you wanted to forget about it when you were letting me rub you all first period." Jace pointed out.

"Well I'm sorry that I was too stunned to move considering the guy who took my virginity just waltzed right over to me!" Clary was glaring at Jace.

"Well sorry that I was seducing you in your weak state of mind." Jace said while flashing Clary another cocky grin. Clary sighed and sat down onto Jace's bed. Jace sat down next to her. "Unlike you, Clary, I am not easily seduced. An idea popped into Clary's head.

"Oh really?" Clary asked with a cocky grin of her own. Jace looked Clary in the eyes.

"Really." He challenged.

Clary drifted her hand over to Jace's thigh and began to rub up and down getting close to his cock. Jace jumped back a little. "What are you doing?" He asked sounding panicked.

"Nothing." Clary said as she moved closer to Jace and began to rub again. Jace let out a soft moan. Feeling ballsy, Clary unbuttoned Jace's jeans and pulled down his zipper. She began to tease him as she circled her hand around his penis, but not exactly touching it. She saw a bulge forming. This pleased her. Jace grabbed Clary's hand. "We are supposed to be working." He said with gritted teeth.

"I am working." Clary answered. She pulled off Jace's shirt and began stroking his chest and then whispered in his ear, "So you aren't easily seduced, eh?" Jace looked as though he was trying to cave into her touch, but he was failing. Clary pushed Jace down on to the bed as she began to suck on his nipple. She began to make her way down his chest. She bent her had down to the hem of his jeans. Jace let out many moans and groans along the way. The noises seemed to make Clary suck even harder.

Jace still wasn't moving so Clary slid off his jeans and she lay on top of his chest and kissed him close to the mouth. Clary looked over at Jace's boxers and noticed the bulge grew.

.X.

Jace couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't believe what Clary was doing to him. _All this to prove a point_. Jace was resisting the urge to kiss her senseless. He didn't want Clary to think he was weak. Jace's pants began to feel very tight. The teasing was killing him. Moans kept escaping his lips without his command. Clary let out a few moans of her own. Then Clary took off his pants and started to suck on his cheek.

Jace let human nature take over. He flipped Clary over so that he could be on top of her. He kissed Clary lips and licked at them to open for access. She let him in almost immediately. Clary tasted like cinnamon gum. His hands went up Clary's shirt and slipped under Clary's bra. He began to rub her breasts very slowly causing a gasp to escape Clary's lips. Jace slipped off Clary's shirt and bra and began to suck on her nipples. Clary was moaning insanely. Jace guided his hands into Clary's leggings and began to finger her. Clary just kept on moaning. Soon Jace pulled off Clary's pants and pulled off her little green thong as well and then he slid his blue boxers off. Jace quickly grabbed a condom out of his draws and then met Clary's lips as he slid himself inside her and their tongues had a tug-a-war while both of them took breaks to moan and gasp.

Jace pulled out of her and Clary's hands grabbed Jace's penis and she gently massaged it all over. Then Clary carefully put her mouth on it and sucked. Jace's moaning only made Clary suck harder. Jace pulled Clary back over to his mouth and they began to kiss again and Jace reentered Clary. She was gasping and groaning the whole time.

Soon Jace pulled out of Clary and he pulled her into his arms. She snuggled right into him as they drifted off to sleep.

.X.

Clary woke up and felt something wrapped around her waist. She turned to see Jace lying right next to her, naked. Clary pulled away and got up to notice that she was naked as well. _Oh God._ Clary panicked. Clary glanced at the clock to see that it was 1 AM as She slid on her clothes as quietly as she could. Jace tossed over causing Clary's heart to pound. _I am sooo dead_. Clary thought.

She didn't want to wake up the rest of his family so Clary opened up his bedroom window which was on the first floor, thank God. She closed it and called it and called a cab to pick her up. When she came home she was able to sneak into her room without her mother waking up. Clary checked her phone to see a message from Simon saying that she owes him for covering for her and that she has a lot of explaining to do.

_Well hell._


	3. Chapter 3

Clary stayed up till three in the morning to get all her homework done. _Good thing I went to bed early_, she thought. Soon after, Clary passed out wanting to escape from this never ending nightmare.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP__**. **_Clary's alarm went off. She woke up immediately and then hopped into the shower. It was 6 AM so Clary took her time in the shower. She felt dirty. _Meaningless sex is wrong!_ She kept trying to tell herself. _But why does it feel so good?_ She wondered. Clary climbed out of the shower and grabbed a pair of jean shorts and put on plain half-sleeved green tee with black high tops.

"So did you have fun last night with Simon?" Clary gasped at her mom's sudden arrival.

"Yep." _Keep it vague and simple, _Clary warned herself.

"Well what did you guys do?" Jocelyn asked.

Clary glimpsed at her mother and answered, "The usual. Look I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get going."

Clary was about to leave the house when her mother said, "There's something different about you." Clary gulped. _Can she tell that I'm not a virgin?_

"I don't know what you're talking about and I have to go Simon's waiting." Clary sped out of the house and into Simon's car.

"Hey so are you going to explain to me why you were MIA last night?" Simon looked grim. He had on a gray t-shirt that said "Game On".

"There is nothing to explain." Clary sighed. She figured that she was better off lying since she didn't really want to explain the truth. "I was working on an English project at Jace's house and I fell asleep is all." Simon gave me an "are you serious look." "What?" Clary asked sounding peeved.

Simon just shrugged and then he squinted his eyes at her. "There is something different about you. I noticed it yesterday as well." Clary gaped at him from astonishment. _Was it that obvious?_

"I don't know what you mean." She said expressionlessly. Simon just shrugged again and the rest of the ride to school was quiet.

.X.

Jace woke up and was disappointed to find that he was the only occupant in the bed. Jace felt a minor breeze and noticed that the window was slightly open. _She climbed out the window?_ With a sigh Jace showered and got ready for school.

"When did that girl you had over leave?" Alec asked Jace when they got into the car.

"There was someone over the house?" Isabelle questioned looking dazed.

Jace just shrugged in response. He didn't feel like talking about it. Isabelle and Alec decided to leave Jace alone figuring that he is in one of his "moods" again.

Once Jace got out of the car he raced on over to chemistry with a strong urge to see Clary. When arrived in the classroom he saw Clary chewing on her pen staring deeply at her notebook. Jace couldn't stop himself from staring at her lips as she sucked the pen remembering how she sucked him.

"Hey." Jace said once he sat down. Clary gave him a quick nod and then turned away. Jace pulled his chair close to her and saw Clary stiffen. Jace frowned. "Did I do something wrong"

"What?" Clary asked in a dazed voice, but she still wasn't looking at him. Jace sighed.

"Are you mad at me?" He decided to change the question.

Clary swallowed. "No, why would you think that?"

"Well for one thing you won't look at me." Clary met his gaze after that. The teacher came into the classroom before Jace could finish his statement.

Today in chem. they were boiling water and trying to see which solution dissolved the fastest. Each time Jace accidently touch Clary, she would flinch. Jace felt anger swell up inside of him after each flinch. "Stop flinching" Jace growled into Clary's ear. Clary once again flinched, but this time it seemed to be because Jace startled her. The flinch caused Clary to drop the boiling beaker onto the table. Everyone turned towards them for a few moments.

"Damn it!" Clary cursed under her breath. Jace chuckled and called the teacher over to help clean up the glass.

"It's okay, Clary, chill." Clary sighed and Jace watched her as she went to grab something from the table, but then she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked with his voice filled with concern.

"Ouch, I cut myself on the stupid glass!" Clary sneered while gripping her right hand. Jace grabbed her hand even though Clary was resisting his touch. Blood started to ooze out fast and the cut looked pretty deep.

"Mrs. Mark, can I take Clary to the nurse?" Jace asked and then added, "She seems to have cut herself pretty bad." Mrs. Mark signed them a pass and Jace help Clary's books.

Once they got into the hallway Clary turned to Jace. "I can carry my own books you know."

Jace smirked. "Well I don't want those magical little hands of your to get any more damage otherwise they won't be as good as they were last night."

Clary came to a halt. "You are disgusting!" She cried out.

"You didn't think I was disgusting last night." Jace pointed out while reaching towards her. Clary shied away. "Aww come on Baby, don't be like that."

"Don't you dare call me "Baby" because I am certainly not _your_ "Baby"! She snapped.

"Look your dripping blood everywhere and I'd drag your sorry ass to the nurse's office if I knew where it was, so come on now- lead the way." Clary glared at him and then smirked as she walked into the room right next to them that was labeled "Nurse's Office". Jace felt dumb.

"Well you are lucky that the glass didn't cut any deeper otherwise you would have needed stitches." Said an old, plump looking woman. "You may go back to class now."

Jace didn't feel like going back to class so he thought fast. "Excuse me Miss, but Clary here complained of feeling light headed and I don't think it would be a good idea if Clary stayed in school. She needs her rest." The nurse looked at him doubtfully and then sighed.

"I guess I could let you go home if that is true, Clary." The nurse narrowed her eyes at Clary. Clary looked startled at Jace's suggestion.

"Ummm, yeah it is true." Clary's eyes were glued onto Jace's as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I suppose you want to leave with her, Sir?" the lady asked. Jace nodded.

.X.

Jace and Clary left the school and began to walk home. Clary tried to convince Jace to not walk her home, but Jace wouldn't hear it. Most of the walk consisted of silence. Clary still seemed to be avoiding Jace.

Once they got to Clary's house, Jace asked, "Can I come in?" Clary turned to him.

"No, you can't." With a sigh she opened up her door and was about to go inside until Jace grabbed her arm.

"What is your problem? All morning you have been avoiding communication with me."

.X.

"My problem is our relationship, Jace." Clary answered, her voice was weak. Jace looked perplexed by her comment so Clary decided to clarify. "I don't know where our relationship is headed or if we even have a relationship, but all I know is that I do not want to be a booty call, Jace."

Jace grinned. "Well that is too bad because I am not looking for a relationship, Clare-Bear, so you are going to have to deal with being my booty call."

Clary suddenly felt a surge of anger. "Well then I suggest you leave." Clary said firmly. "I don't need you or your stupid body."

Jace pulled Clary's chin up so that she would be looking directly into his eyes. "You don't mean that, Clary." Jace crushed his lips onto Clary's and soon began to make out, insanely. Jace banged open Clary's front door and then somehow managed to close it. This impressed Clary greatly.

Jace led Clary onto her couch as he pushed her down and he got on top of her. They both pulled away panting for air. Jace slid off Clary's shirt and bra and began to suck on her breast. Clary couldn't stop the noises that escaped her lips. Jace was kissing forcefully, but his touch was gentle. Clary ripped off Jace's shirt and somehow Jace's pants came off in the process.

Clary couldn't deny the fact that she loved the way Jace felt and how it felt to be touched by Jace. Jace got up and grabbed a condom out of his school bag and quickly put it on. Clary gave Jace a mini blow job causing Jace's erection to become huge. Clary pushed Jace back on the couch and started kissing him on the mouth again while rubbing his dick at the same time. Soon enough Jace entered Clary causing Clary to squeal once she reached her climax. They were both in a grunting war.

After about an hour or two, Clary got off of Jace and started to put her clothes back on. "Why do you carry a condom in your school bag" She asked breathless.

Jace gave her a smug look and said, "In case I was ever in this situation."

Clary shot him a look. "_This_" Clary pointed back and forth between Jace and herself, "can never, _ever_ happen _again_!" She exasperated. "Now get out!"

"Okay, sure, whatever you say, Clary." Jace grinned. As he got dressed he added, "You do realize that we have had sex 3 times and yet we have only known each other for 2 days."

"GET OUT!" Clary yelled and Jace just cracked up, but he still left.

.X.

After washing off all of the Jace residue, she looked at her body in the mirror. Clary trailed her fingers down her body when she saw all the rows of hickies. She was also starting to feel aches in her thighs and vagina. _How could I do it with him after he just told me that I am nothing but a booty call to him! I am sooo stupid! _

She checked her phone and saw that Simon had flooded her with a thousand messages asking where she was. Clary felt bad bailing on Simon for _sex with Jace._ She needed to stay away from the damn kid. Clary decided that she was going to avoid Jace all day tomorrow and this time she will keep to it.

.X.

The next day, Jace sat down next to his favorite red head. He couldn't believe that he had told her that he was only interested in her as a booty call. Jace was obsessed with the girl. As he pulled his chair close to her like he usually did, Clary moved hers away and made her hair a curtain between them. Jace wanted to see her face, but he knew better than the touch her.

Once the bell rang, Jace grabbed Clary's wrist, but Clary jerked her hand out and quickly scrambled out of the classroom. Jace followed Clary and watched as she ran straight into some tall guy who had black hair. The guy steadied Clary, but didn't let go of her waist as they laughed at something. Jace felt a knot twist in his stomach as he watched Clary glide her hand on the stranger's arm.

"Hey, why are you staring at Sebastian and that redhead girl like that?" Jace whirled around to see Alec standing there.

"_Clary_ is mad at me so I decided to humor her by watching her try to make me jealous by flirting with What's His Face over there." Jace flashed Alec a grin.

"Don't be so cocky. Sebastian was talking about asking a girl out, I think the name was Clary." Alec said.

"Like hell she would say "yes"." Jace said confidently. Sebastian strolled over to Jace and Alec after Clary left.

"Yo, dude, she said "yes"!" Sebastian cheered.

Jace felt his heart fracture into a million pieces as he watched Clary's small and happy looing frame walk down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school Clary was determined to ignore Jace and if they were to talk she would be as cold as possible.

"Hiya, Clary!" Simon called. Clary walked over to him, grinning. "So are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah I feel fine." Clary gave a hopeful smile. Simon looked away from Clary's eyes to her neck.

"Is that a _hicky_?" He asked looking appalled. Clary panicked. She had forgotten that all the intense sucking Jace had done to her was starting to leave burses.

"What? No!" Clary cried and then instantly regretting how fast she responded.

Simon's eyes narrowed. "Then how did you get a burse on your neck and on your shoulders and on your _cleavage_?" Clary cursed herself silently for wearing a tank top. Her mind flashed through many stupid excuses till she finally settled on one.

"I, uh, tripped down the stairs this morning." She said lamely.

Simon looked doubtful, but handed her a sweatshirt. "Here, you look like you were abused."

Clary slid on the sweatshirt and realized it was hers. "Hey, this is mine! Why did you have this?" Simon's cheeks flushed and he changed the subject to talk about his band.

.X.

Once Clary got to class, Jace wouldn't leave Clary alone. She was finding it hard to ignore him. She found it that Jace looked so cute when he was hurting on the inside. By the end of class, Jace grabbed Clary's wrist causing her heart to skip a beat, but she ignored it and ran out of the classroom.

As she tried to get away, Clary ran straight into Sebastian. "OhMyGod! I am soo sorry!" Clary said as Sebastian helps straighten her up.

Sebastian chuckled. "It's alright and it's perfect timing to because I've wanted to ask you something." Clary looked into Sebastian's pale blue eyes. She knew that he was going to ask her out because Simon had once told her that Sebastian has a crush on her. "Would you like to go out with me tonight, and before you say "no, it's a school night" I just want you to know that I can't wait any longer."

Clary saw Jace at the corner of her eye, looking tense as he scowled at Sebastian. With that in mind Clary said yes and Sebastian grinned as he walked over to Jace and Jace's brother.

.X.

As the day went on, Clary and Simon joined Eric and some other kids to eat lunch. Maia came to school in the middle of the day saying that she didn't want to talk about why she was out sick for about 3 days.

"Hey, Clary, why is the cute new kid staring at you like that?" Maia had asked. Clary felt Jace's eyes burning into her back all lunch period, but she didn't have the guts to turn and face him.

"I have no idea." Clary said lamely and decided to look at him. He grinned at Clary once he caught her eye and then cocked an eyebrow up before turning away to start touching Aline, the school's slut, all over.

.X.

Clary arrived to English before Jace and started to draw the courtyard outside the window. She heard Jace sit in his desk, but she didn't look at him.

"Hey, Clary." Jace said surprisingly without a hint of cockiness. She almost looked at him, but Clary scolded herself silently. Jace sighed and Clary kept on drawing. "Look I am sorry if I hurt your feelings before. I didn't mean it." Clary tried to tune him out, but it wasn't working.

"Clary." Jace sounded so desperate that it sent chills all over. "Look at me, please." Clary stayed strong and focused on her drawing. "God damn it, Clary, look at me!" Suddenly Clary saw her drawing on the floor and felt hands on her cheeks turning her to face a pair of sad eyes. She felt a blush creep on to her cheeks. "I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Your friendship means a lot more to me than our random sex. Do you forgive me?" Jace gave her pleading eyes.

_Friendship?_ The word seeped into Clary's skull. She felt tears burning her eyes, but she fought them off. "I forgive you." Her voice sounded husky as she took Jace's hands off her face. He grinned at her and they began to work on their poem. They actually managed to finish their assignment and so they had the rest of the period off.

"So do you want to come over tonight to do homework together?" Jace asked. Clary was about to say "yes", but then she remembered her date with Sebastian.

"I can't, I have other plans. Sorry." Clary saw Jace's mouth droop a little.

"Well what are you possibly doing that is better than hanging out with me?" He smirked.

"I have a date tonight with Sebastian." She felt a smile coming as she saw anger fill Jace's eyes. _Now you want me when you can't have me._ Clary said silently.

"Sebastian, huh?" Jace looked thoughtful. "More like "Sebastard"."

"Hey, no need to be rude!" Clary flamed. "What did he ever do to you?"

Jace looked away and mumbled something that sounded like, "He took you away from me."

"What was that?" Clary asked innocently.

Jace sighed. "I said he just looked like one to me." Clary frowned and went back to drawing praying for the bell to ring ASAP. "So do you like him?" Jace asked looking bored.

"I guess." Clary answered. Before Jace could say anything else the bell rang and Clary jetted out of the classroom.

.X.

Clary came home at 10: 30 from her date with Sebastian. He was such a gentleman to her compared to her intense relationship with Jace. Sebastian opened the car door for her, held her hand as they went into a fancy restaurant, and he even pulled out her chair for her. After eating they went for a walk in the park and then Sebastian took her home and kissed her politely on the lips.

Clary had worked hard to get dressed for this date. She wore a black dress that stopped mid thigh and black flats. She had to spend some time covering up her hickies that were all over her top half of her body.

"Mom, I'm home!" Clary called as she slipped off her flats. "I'm going to need your help unzipping the dress."

"Your mom's not home. She went out a few minutes ago to Luke's to sleep over in case you were wondering." Clary whirled around to see Jace lounging on her couch in jeans and a white t-shirt. "I wouldn't mind unzipping you dress though." He gave Clary a suggestive wink.

"How-how di-did you get into my house?" She stammered.

Jace smirked. "Your mother let me in. I told her that I needed to borrow your history textbook so she told me I could wait here for you." Clary was going to have to give her mother hell when she got home.

"So why are you really here?" She sighed. Jace's eyes ran up and down her body. She felt a blush forming so she looked away.

"How was your date with Sebastard?" Jace asked bitterly. _Is he here because he is jealous?_ Clary wondered, but immediately dismissed the thought with, _probably just wanted to have some more meaningless sex._ She sighed.

"It was lovely. _Sebastian_ was such a gentleman and he was a lot of fun." Clary answered. Jace glowered. "Can you unzip my dress now?"

Jace got up and Clary felt her heart doing somersaults as he walked closer to her. Soon Clary felt his warm hands gently touch her shoulders. He moved all her hair to right side so it wouldn't be in the way and Clary grabbed hold of it. She felt Jace's warm breath on her neck which started to form goosebumps.

"So it was a "lovely" date?" Jace whispered into her left ear. Clary was unable to answer him. So Jace continued. "Did he tell you that you look beautiful?" He started to gently tickle her half exposed back. "Did he whisper in your ear how delicious you smell? Did he tell you how adorable your laugh is or what a gorgeous smile you have?" Jace's whispering voice caused Clary to feel helpless. "Did he stare at your luscious lips and tell you how badly he wants to kiss you?" Jace turned Clary around so that he was looking her in the eye. He smirked at Clary's hypnotized state of mind. She couldn't trust her voice or even think of anything to say. Jace leaned in to whisper, "If he didn't do any of those things, you must have had a pretty crappy date."

Jace tilted Clary's head up and kissed her lips nice and gentle. She wasn't going to let Jace take do this to her so she backed away suddenly finding her voice. "Goodnight, Jace." She opened up her front door and pointed for Jace to leave.

He looked shocked by her actions and then the shock turned into a combination of anger and sadness, but he left without saying another word.

Clary quickly locked the door and ran up stairs to her bedroom. She just wanted to take a hot, burning shower to wash away the pain of saying no to Jace. Clary realized she had a problem when she couldn't unzip her dress. Her mom was sleeping over at Luke's so she was going to have to cut open her dress.

_Aw hell!_


	5. Chapter 5

That whole night Jace couldn't get the image of Clary with another man out of his head. He couldn't imagine Clary being with anyone other than himself. As Jace sat in Clary's living room, he heard the door start to unlock. His heart beat sped up as he anticipated Clary's arrival.

Jace's breath was taken away when he saw Clary walk in through the door. She didn't seem to notice him. He felt his pants start to tighten as he watched Clary bend to take off her flats. Once Clary mentioned needing help unzipping her dress, Jace had to speak up.

"Your mom's not home. She went out a few minutes ago to Luke's to sleep over in case you were wondering." He watched as Clary whirled around to see him lounging on her couch in jeans and a white t-shirt. "I wouldn't mind unzipping you dress though." He gave Clary a suggestive wink. He watched as a blush appeared on her cheek. Jace felt his heart start to thud harder.

"How-how di-did you get into my house?" She stammered. Jace found that adorable.

He smirked. "Your mother let me in. I told her that I needed to borrow your history textbook so she told me I could wait here for you." Jace watched as Clary's face turned from astonishment to annoyance.

"So why are you really here?" She sighed. Jace's eyes ran up and down her body. He loved how the dress gave little tease. Jace felt his groan ache.

"How was your date with Sebastard?" He asked bitterly. _It should have been a date with me. I would have showed you a great time. There is more to me than just sex._ Jace said silently.

She sighed. "It was lovely. _Sebastian_ was such a gentleman and he was a lot of fun." Jace glowered. "Can you unzip my dress now?"

Jace got up and walked over to his fiery friend. He felt his heart slamming against his chest. Jace lightly put his hands on her cold shoulders. He couldn't see the zipper so he moved all her hair to the front of her right shoulder. Jace noticed goosebumps forming on her neck and suddenly felt cocky enough to try to seduce her.

"So it was a "lovely" date?" Jace whispered into her left ear. "Did he tell you that you look beautiful?" He started to gently tickle her half exposed back. He loved how he was able to give her goosebumps and the more he touched the more goosebumpy she got.

"Did he whisper in your ear how delicious you smell?" Jace couldn't help but feel intoxicated by her scent. She smelt like lavender. "Did he tell you how adorable your laugh is or what a gorgeous smile you have?" All the things Jace wished he could experience more often. "Did he stare at your luscious lips and tell you how badly he wants to kiss you?"

Jace turned Clary around so that he was looking her in the eye. He smirked at Clary's hypnotized state of mind. Jace leaned in to whisper, "If he didn't do any of those things, you must have had a pretty crappy date."

Jace tilted Clary's head up and kissed her lips nice and gentle. Suddenly Clary jerked away and spoke for the first time in a while. "Goodnight, Jace." She opened up her front door and pointed for him to leave.

Jace couldn't stop the shock that appeared on his face. _I couldn't have lost her._ He tried to convince himself. Jace felt angry at himself for being such an ass. He never felt sad over a girl before. _What made this girl so special?_ He wondered.

Respecting Clary's wishes he left her house without another word.

.X.

For the past two days Jace stopped trying to talk to Clary. He sulked around the house and locked himself in his room remembering the time Clary seduced him. The Lightwoods didn't bother Jace even though they were worried by his strange behavior.

.X.

Two days later it was Friday.

"Morning, Jace." Isabelle beamed once he got into Alec's car. Isabelle beat Jace to the passenger so Jace sat in the back, annoyed.

"Morning, Izzy." He grunted. Alec got into the car looking bored.

"So where were you all last night, Jace?" Isabelle asked. Jace stared hard out the window.

"Out." Was all he answered. Isabelle looked hurt at his rude comment and made a "hmph" sound.

"Don't take it personal, Iz." Alec chimed in. "Jace has been a real moody ass lately."

"Ooh, why are you PMSing, Jace?" Isabelle questioned. Jace glared at her.

"I'm not "PMSing." He dignified.

"Oh yes you are, Jace." Alec spoke up again. Isabelle giggled. "You have been PMSing for the past two days since you found out your little crush had a date." Jace looked at Alec in shock, but before he could speak up, Izzy cut him off.

"Ooh! Jace likes a girl and she went out with another guy instead of Jace?" She asked. "Wow that has got to be the first that a girl hasn't fallen head over heels in love with you! I like this girl already!"

"Shut up, Isabelle." Jace sighed and tuned out Alec and Izzy for the rest of the ride.

.X.

Jace watched Clary talk to some awkwardly tall and skinny kid with glasses. He felt his hands curl up into a fist and found a scowl forming. Then he saw Sebastian walk over to Clary and hand her a yellow rose. Clary looked happy as she smelled it and smiled at Sebastian. Unable to watch this any longer, Jace walked into his first period class.

"Hey, Jace." Clary breathed once she sat down. Jace couldn't believe she was actually talking to him. Not wanting to screw up, he decided that he would play nice.

"Hey." He noticed that Clary was still holding the yellow rose. "That's a pretty rose." Clary gave a sad smile.

"Yeah I guess so." She said quietly as she started to pluck off the petals.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked. Clary looked at him and frowned.

"I don't like yellow roses." Jace felt a surge of joy run through him knowing that Sebastian screwed up. Jace managed to stop a smile from forming.

"Who gave it to you?" He asked to humor her.

She didn't look at him as she continued to pluck the rose. "No one special." This time Jace couldn't stop the smile that appeared. Clary finished all the petals and then she ripped apart the stem. Jace never felt so happy before in his life. _Bye, bye Sebastian._

.X.

Clary and Simon decided to sit with just each other at lunch today. Clary was starting to get very annoyed at Sebastian. He would text her every minute even when she would try to end the conversation. Then he kept calling her cell if she didn't answer his text right away. She tried to avoid him this morning, but he still managed to find her and gave her a yellow rose, her now least favorite flower.

"He won't leave me alone, Si!" Clary complained. "What should I do?" Simon laughed at her pain causing Clary to glower at him.

"I have an idea, it's a little crazy, but it might just work." Simon took a deep breath and continued. "Till him you aren't interested."

"I guess you are right, but for now lets' avoid him." Simon shook his head at Clary's cowardliness.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" A feminine voice cooed. Clary and Simon whirled around to see the pretty girl that Simon has been fawning over for this whole week.

Simon's jaw hung open so Clary answered. "Sure."

"Thanks, I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy." The girl with charcoal eyes said. She looked at Simon's gawking face and chuckled.

"I'm Clary and this is Simon." Clary said pointed at Simon. Isabelle smiled. Clary looked over to where Jace usually sat and noticed that he was sitting at the athlete/cheerleader table. She also noticed that the other brother, Alec, was over there too. She saw Jace's face start to turn as if to meet her gaze so Clary quickly turned away.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Clary!" Isabelle said.

Clary smiled shyly. "Is it?" She asked.

"Yeah, to meet the girl that broke Jace's heart. That womanizing bastard totally had it coming."

"You were seeing someone before Sebastian?" Simon asked suddenly.

Clary ignored him. "How can I break someone's heart if I never had it in the first place?"

Isabelle laughed. She looked behind her and then turned back to Clary. "You should come over tonight at five and I am not asking I am commanding." Clary exchanged a shock glance with Simon. "I would invite you over too, Simon, but I just want a girl's night."

.X.

Clary rang the Lightwood's door bell, nervously. She was silently praying that Jace wouldn't answer it, but incase he did, she made sure that she looked extra pretty tonight. She had on short-shorts with an olive green shirt that hung off her left shoulder exposing her lacy black bando and a little bit.

The door opened to reveal a stunned Jace. "Clary?" He looked confused. "What's up?"

"Isabelle invited me over, well she _commanded_ me to come over." Clary smiled. Jace leaned against the door just staring at Clary. "Can I come in?"

Jace moved aside just a little to give her access in, but it was barely enough room. Clary squeezed through not without brushing against Jace's chest and groin. She heard Jace gasp as she moved quickly inside.

"CLARY!" Isabelle shouted as she ran over to her.

"Hey, Izzy!" Clary said back. Isabelle grabbed Clary's hand and dragged her up to Isabelle's bedroom.

Izzy's bedroom was black with gold swirls all around. The carpet was pink and the furniture was zebra print. It was very interesting.

"OhMyGod, you and Jace are sooo cute!" Izzy sang breaking the silence.

"What do you mean by that?" Clary questioned while feeling a blush coming on.

"I saw the way he looked at you when I grabbed you before. His face was full of desire and longing. You are so lucky; I wish I had a guy who would worship me like that."

"Jace doesn't want me like that, Iz." Clary sighed. She wished Jace wanted her as more than a sex toy, but she knew that would never be the case. "And you do have a guy who worships you."

"What?" Isabelle looked a taken back by the comment. "Who?"

Clary giggled. "My friend Simon. All lunch he kept making googly eyes at you and all week he would say how hot you are."

"Really?" Izzy looked thoughtful. "I did notice the strange look he gave me, but…OhMyGod! I am going to ask him out!"

Clary started laughing and Isabelle looked so hopeful. "Iz, dinners ready." Someone interrupted. Clary and Izzy both looked at Jace who was leaning against the door looking super yummy.

"Good, I'm starved." Isabelle said as she grabbed Clary's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Why does she keep dragging me everywhere?" Clary asked to no one in particular. Jace laughed as he followed from behind.

The dining room was huge. The table seemed out of place because it was so small. There was a china cabinet filled with expensive looking silverware and a huge crystal chandler hung over the table.

There was Chinese takeout sitting on the table. Jace and Izzy started to help themselves. Clary sat opposite of Jace as Isabelle sat at the head of the table. "Where is the rest of your family?" Clary asked.

"Alec is out with his boyfriend and our parents are away on a business trip." Jace answered.

"Help yourself, Clary." Izzy said. Clary wasn't much of a fan of Chinese food so she took a little bit of chicken and played around with it.

"You're supposed to eat it not poke at it." Jace chuckled.

Clary glared at him. "Yeah, I know." She said.

"Then what is the problem?" Jace challenged.

"I don't really like Chinese." She shrugged.

"Why didn't you say so?" Isabelle asked. "We have spaghetti in the fridge if you want."

"I don't really like spaghetti either." Clary admitted. Jace looked shocked.

"You don't like pasta?" He asked.

"No, I like pasta; I just don't like spaghetti shaped pasta." Jace and Isabelle started cracking up.

"You are one weird girl, Fray." Jace said while shaking his head.

"Do you want an apple?" Isabelle asked. Clary nodded and Isabelle tossed her an apple.

There was a pitcher of water on the table and as Clary went to reach for it, so did Jace. Once their hands touched Clary pulled away, blushing insanely. Jace smirked at Clary's blush.

Once Izzy and Clary went back into Izzy's room, Isabelle started gushing. "I never seen Jace act so sweet before! He never is considerate about anyone other than himself and he was sooo much nicer than usual. Did you notice how his eye's never left yours?" Clary didn't really notice any of this.

Clary, Isabelle and Jace decided to watch an independent film in Jace's room that turned out to be horrible. Isabelle went to bed leaving Jace and Clary alone on the bed. Clary was already changed for bed wearing a navy blue tank that was a little short and short yellow shorts. They didn't talk, but suddenly Clary passed out on his bed.

.X.

Jace didn't know what to do when he saw Clary fast asleep on his bed. Jace decided to try to carry her to Isabelle's room, but it failed once Clary woke up. "What are you doing?" Clary asked groggily.

"Taking you to Izzy's room." Jace said.

"No, I am already comfortable here and if you move me, then I won't be able to fall back asleep." Clary protested.

"Then where will I sleep?" Jace asked.

"Join me on your bed if you want." Clary said.. Jace smiled because he didn't think he would get to sleep with Clary ever again. He took off his shirt and pants only left in his boxers as he climbed in under the covers. Jace couldn't resist cuddling with Clary so he pulled Clary against his chest as they slept on their sides. Jace felt peaceful until Clary started grinding up against him.

.X.

Clary couldn't believe that she let Jace join her in bed and she couldn't believe that she didn't leave his room. _Why am I so weak?_ She wondered. As Jace crawled into bed he pulled Clary over to him. Clary was annoyed by this action so she decided to have some fun of her own.

She started to slowly rub herself against Jace's groin. She felt him stiffen. Clary turned in his arms and brought her hand down to his thigh, close to his dick, and rubbed it swiftly. To Jace it might appear that she was "accidently" touching him, when it was really all on purpose. She turned back around and once again grinded against his groin, this time she heard a moan escape his lips and then felt a damp lump against her thigh. Feeling satisfied, Clary rubbed herself against him one more time and then moved away a little to give him a tease. Jace let out another moan and then quickly sat up.

"You're awake aren't you?" His voice sounded rough.

"Yeah I am." Clary answered. Jace sighed.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" He asked.

"Am I going to do anything about what?" Clary asked trying to be coy.

"My erection. Are you going to alleviate it?" He sounded tense.

Clary pushed Jace onto his back as she crawled onto his chest and began to suck his nipple. She slowly made her way up to Jace's lips as she licked and bit it, lightly. Jace kissed her back, but gently.

"Clary, you are beautiful." Jace said in between kisses. Clary moved away from his lips and pulled off his boxers. She started to blow slowly up and down his penis causing Jace to ejaculate. The noises coming from Jace's mouth were very intense. It drove Clary insane. She soon put her mouth on it and began to suck. "Clary." Jace groaned her name.

Clary came back up and started to kiss his mouth again. Jace pulled off all of Clary's clothing and began to stick his hand in and out of her vagina causing Clary to pant his name over and over again. Soon Clary let Jace pulled out a condom and then entered her. Clary felt fireworks all over. When she reached her climax she felt like an explosion had happened. One they were done; Clary quickly got dressed and ran off to Izzy's room.

Clary didn't intend on having sex tonight, but she did need Jace and since Jace only wanted her for sex this was going to have to deal.


	6. Chapter 6

The rising sun woke Jace up. He reached out his arms to grab his bedmate only to find that there was nothing to grab. Jace slowly opened his eyes to see an empty bed and to find himself naked. Jace would have thought last night was a dream if I hadn't been for the new bruises that had formed on his chest.

Disappointed that Clary didn't stay the night, Jace got up grudgingly to take a shower. After getting out of the shower he heard something vibrating and noticed that Clary left her phone in his room. Being nosy, Jace saw 17 new messages, all made by Sebastian. Each message got more and more pathetic as Jace read through them:

_Thinking of you_

_Miss you_

_What r u up to? _

_Want to go to the movies with me tonight around 7? _

_R u ignoring me?_

_Please ans me!_

_Clarebear dont b like that_

_I thought we had something special_

Jace took Clary's phone with him as he went to the kitchen to make breakfast. As he walked in he saw Clary and Izzy sipping coffee while watching _What I Like About You_.

"Morning, Ladies." He grinned. Isabelle ignored him while Clary gave a quick nod of acknowledgment. "So Clary, I found your phone." Clary whirled around.

"Oh thanks." She said as she got up to take it from him. She gave Jace a surprised look when Jace handed it to her without protest. She flipped her phone open and started scrolling through it.

"I read your text messages by the way." Jace smirked when he saw Clary's blank expression turn into hot rage. "Who knew that Sebastian was whipped?"

"Shut up!" Clary snapped. Jace watched as she started to reply to the messages.

"So are you gonna go to the movies with him?" Clary scowled.

"Don't see why it is any of your business, but yes I am." Clary met his eyes when she said this. Now it was Jace's turn to scowl. He felt his hands clench into a fist. Clary seemed to have noticed and a small grin piped up. "Jealous, Wayland?"

Jace smiled, "You wish, Fray."

"Thanks for inviting me over, Iz, but I have to go. I promised my mom I'd be home by 10." Jace knew Clary was lying. She avoided eye contact with him all morning.

Clary and Izzy shared their goodbyes and as soon as Clary left Jace was awarded with a glare from Iz. "You are _such_ an ass. I bet you are the reason she left so early!"

"I can't help it if she can't handle my hotness." Jace gave Isabelle his signature grin. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"By the way, that blond girl, Kaelie, wanted me to give you her number." Jace wasn't interested in the number, but he did want to follow Clary on her date.

.X.

"So are you going to the movies with, Sebastian?" Simon asked. They were laying on Clary's bed reading miscellaneous comics.

"I guess so, but the thing is, is that Sebastian is wayyyy too clingy." Clary pulled out her phone to show Simon the texts.

"Whoa, now this is just sad." Simon chuckled. Clary sighed. "So how was the sleep over?"

"It was fine, except her brother, Jace, is such an ass."

"Not that I really know him, but so far he seems like douche." Clary grabbed the comic out of Simon's hand. "Hey-"

"Simon, Isleptwithjace." Clary said really fast so that it all sounded like one word. Simon stared at her blankly.

"Mind saying that again?"

Clary sighed. "I. Slept. With. Jace." Simon's eyes went wide and his jaw fell open.

"YOU DID WHAT?" His face turned red.

"It was more than once. Like about 4 times, maybe? Who's keeping track anyways?"

"I don't believe this!" Simon's skin paled greatly.

"I'm sorry, I think." Clary wasn't sure what to say.

"Well it makes sense, I guess." Simon sighed. "I mean the way he looks at you…" He trailed off.

_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong_

"Sebastian's here. How do I look?" Clary felt anxious. She was wearing black jean shorts with a green tank top and black high tops. She was glad that her hickies were no longer there.

"You look nice and casual and the tank top gives your chest justice." Clary playfully smacked Simon as she ran out the door.

"Bye!" She didn't mind leaving Simon alone in her house, she just felt bad for the refrigerator.

.X.

The car ride to the movies was actually enjoyable. Sebastian was being funny and he seemed normal. As they got to the theatre, Sebastian went to go get food as Clary waited for him inside the theatre.

Clary jumped as an arm draped onto her shoulders and then she heard laughing.

"Fancy meeting you here, Miss Fray." Jace said. Clary removed his arm so Jace put his hand on her thigh.

"Are you stalking me now?" Clary glowered.

"Of course I am." Clary gave Jace a questioning look, but Jace just kept grinning.

"So are you here by yourself?" She didn't see anyone with him.

"Don't be ridiculous. When you are as good looking as me, you're lucky to even go to the bathroom by yourself." Clary rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped. "I think my date it getting a snack."

"You think? Must be someone special since you seem to care so much." Clary shook her head.

"Nah she is not the least bit special." Jace gave Clary a longing look.

"Hey, Clary, I got you a water bottle since I didn't know what drink you wanted." Sebastian's sudden voice caused Clary to jump and push Jace's hand off her. She saw Jace's eyes darken, but he turned away just in time for his date to return to him. _Kaelie_, Clary glared over. "Oh, hey, Jace." Sebastian smiled at him.

The movie was some kind of slasher film, but Clary could hardly focus. She wanted to switch seats with Sebastian, but she didn't want to give Jace the satisfaction that he was bugging her. Sebastian draped his arm around her shoulder and Clary noticed Jace had his arm around Kaelie's. When the theatre went dark, Clary felt Jace's hand entwine with her own. Clary snuggled into Sebastian's chest hoping Jace would let go, but it seemed to make him hold on tighter.

Once the lights turned on, Jace finally let go her hand, but not without trailing his fingers up her arm causing Clary to shiver. Sebastian noticed the shiver. "Here." He said as he gave Clary his sweatshirt. Jace looked annoyed.

After the movies, Sebastian took Clary to get ice-cream and of course Jace tagged along with his date. Kaelie looked pissed the entire night.

"Clary come to the bathroom with me." She said. Clary got up and followed her. "Not to sound like a bitch, but you shouldn't be stringing Sebastian along like that."

"What do you mean?" Clary asked.

Kaelie rolled her eyes. "It is clear that you like Jace or at least he differently likes you, but it is obvious that you are not interested in Sebastian."

As they walked out of the bathroom, Clary saw that Jace and Sebastian were just sitting there awkwardly.

"I'm not feeling so good. Sebastian, could you take me home since you live close to me?" Kaelie asked. Clary's jaw dropped.

"Um, sure I guess." He said. "G'night, Clary." Sebastian grabbed Clary's face in his hands as he kissed her gently on the cheeks.

"Bye." Clary said numbly as she watched them leave.

"It's about time they left." Jace said playfully. "Come on." He grabbed Clary's hand and dragged her to a park that was nearby. The park was deserted and was perfectly lit by the moonlight. Clary's hand itched to draw.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked. Jace didn't answer her; he guided her to a bench that overlooked a lake. "Jace?"

"I don't get it, Clary." Jace looked her in the eye. She felt her heart starting to speed up. She would never get use to those golden eyes. "Why are you with Sebastian?"

"I like him, Jace." Clary said while looking away.

"I don't believe you." He said. "If you liked him, you wouldn't have slept with me last night."

"Yeah well I do like him and it was just sex, Jace." Clary said.

"Just sex?" He looked appalled. "You want to know what I learned, Clary?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "There is no such thing as "just sex"."

"Jace-" But she was cut off. Jace grabbed her face in his hands so that she was forced to look him in the eye

"Let me finish" Jace said. "I can't stop thinking about you, Clary. I never wanted a girl so much before. You were my first and I want you to be my last."

"Jace, you were the one who said that this was meaningless." Clary pointed out.

Jace shook his head. "I apologized, Clary. I didn't mean it one bit. I am in love with you and I know you love me to. Whatever takes, I am going to convince you."

Jace kissed Clary gently and then it got serious. Clary allowed him accesses into her mouth and then she decided to pull away. _He is not going to tell me how I feel!_ Jace gave Clary a questioning look.

Then Clary suddenly smacked him on his left cheek as hard as she could. "Don't tell me how I feel!"


	7. Chapter 7

Clary's hand ached from when she slapped Jace. She felt horrible. Jace had finally confessed that he loved her and she just had to go be a bitch. She saw the hurt that was Jace's eyes. That hurt her more than her hand. Clary was almost home, but she decided to go back to Jace.

.X.

Jace rubbed his face gently as he tried to ignore the pain of his broken hurt. _I actually lost her_. Jace couldn't grasp the idea of not being with Clary. He had a dreadful feeling that he would never be able to convince Clary that she was the one.

Jace had lay down on the bench thinking of Clary.

.X.

Clary finally made it back to the park and saw Jace lying on the bench with his eyes closed. She sighed in relief.

"Jace, I am soooo sorry!" Clary cried out as she raced over to him. Jace opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed them as if he couldn't believe Clary was actually here with him. "I shouldn't have slapped you! Please don't be mad!"

Jace pulled Clary onto his lap so that she was straddling him. Jace had his arms wrapped around her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I could never be mad at you, but as for the pain that slap caused, a kiss might make it better." Jace grinned.

Clary laughed as she gave Jace a peck on the cheek. "What made you change your mind?" He asked.

"You were right, I love you." Clary said as she kissed Jace slowly on the lips.

Against Clary's lips Jace said, "Of course I was right." After another kiss he added. "Lets' go on an actual date."

"When?" Clary breathed between kisses.

"Right now."

.X.

Jace took Clary to his favorite diner, Taki. It was practically empty except for a couple of old men laughing about the good old days.

"So tell me about yourself, Clary?" He asked.

"Well I've lived here my whole life. I never had a boyfriend before. You are my first kiss. I lost my virginity to you. My father died in 9/11. I never been in love till now. Simon is my best friend, basically my only friend. I love horror movies and I hate those dramatic chessy love stories. Your turn."

"I moved here from the city. I never had a serious relationship till now. I lost my virginity to you. My favorite color is emerald green." Clary blushed. "I love it when you blush like that. My parents both died in a car accident-drunk driver, so that's why I live with the Lightwoods. My best friends are the Lightwoods. They were always the only friends I need, till now. I never been in love before either."Jace grabbed Clary's hands. "Lastly, but certainly not least, I, Jace Wayland, love you, Clary Fray."

.X.

After Jace and Clary had their coffee they scattered off the Clary's house because her mom was going to be at Luke's.

"Lets' go to my room." Clary cooed.

"Okay." Clary grabbed Jace's hand and led him up to her orange room. They started making out as the sprawled onto the bed. "Such a big bed for such a small girl."

"I know, right?" Clary managed to squeeze out between kisses. "You should definitely join me in it sometime."

"I think I might have to take you up on that offer." Clary felt Jace smile. Clary nibbled on Jace's ear earning a groan. "Lets' not have sex tonight."

"Why not?" Clary pulled away feeling hurt.

"Because I can't come home with anymore hickys otherwise the Lightwoods are going to think you are abusing me." He laughed. "We don't need to have sex to show that we love each other. I just want to enjoy your company."

Clary kissed Jace passionately. "You're so beautiful, Clary." Jace murmured.

Clary cuddled into his chest as they both gently fell asleep.

The End!

**I hope you enjoyed! Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry if the ending was a little fast…I was running out of ideas lol**


End file.
